Be Careful What You Wish For
by Yandere Prime
Summary: He had succeeded in slaying the Snow Queen, however, what happens next, he never saw coming. Reviews are welcome


_ "Your sister is dead. . . because of you."_

Disbelief. Horror. Sadness. Those were the expressions Hans saw as his words brought Queen Elsa to her knees. Around them all across the fjord, the whiteout froze as if time itself stopped. Lifting his blade high, Hans smiled as he went in for the killing blow. There was a sickening splat as Hans felt his blade go through the Queen's neck, beheading her, a few drops of blood sprinkling across his face. Blood squirted from Elsa's neck as her body fell over into the ice, her head rolling across it several feet away.

_"Nooooo!"_

Hans whipped around to see Anna lunge at him. Stepping back, Hans watched as Anna's body froze into solid ice, her fingers inches from his throat. Hans smirked.

"So the bitch had a little life left in her after all." He thought.

That didn't matter to him though. None of it did. He had slain the Snow Queen, had taken off her head. Now he would be ruler. The King of Arendelle. Hans could almost laugh. However, his joy was soon replaced with shock as the whiteout violently started up. It was even more aggressive than before. All Hans could see was white, blinding white.

_**"You little fool."**_

Hans blinked. He could have sworn he had heard a female voice travelling in the howling winds.

_**"You little, perverted fool."**_

Hans looked up to see a giant face in the snow, resembling Elsa's. Glowing blue eyes glowered down at him.

"What. . .what kind of sorcery is this?" Hans exclaimed. "Q-Queen Elsa?! Y-you're supposed to be dead?!" I. . . I killed you!"

The face in the snow sneered.

_**"You merely killed my host, boy. . . .one cannot slay the spirit of winter."**_

The Spirit of Winter's tone was condescending towards Hans as a gigantic snow hand snatched him up off the ice and lifted him right up to its face. Hans screamed in terror.

"Wh...what are you going to do?" Hans asked. "Please, please forgive me!"

_**"Silence!"**_

Hans quickly shut his mouth as the face glared at him for several seconds before it opened its mouth once more.

**"**_**Every 100 years, I seek a new host to maintain winter. Your foolish quest for power has now damaged that balance."**_

__"W-what are you going to do?" Hans asked as he felt the hand tighten around him, threatening to crush his body into a pulp.

The Spirit of Winter smiled darkly.

_**"I need a new host. You will do most nicely. I just to do a few . . . modifications."**_

__With that, the Spirit of Winter let out a fierce howl and through Hans screaming up in the air. Only Hans didn't fall, he remained suspended into midair. The face dissipated as the whiteout started to swirl around like a tornado before diving into Hans' screaming mouth. His eyes watered from the cold and nearly turned white before he dropped onto the ice.

Hans coughed and spluttered. At first, at first, he entertained the thought that the Spirit of Winter had gone easy on him. Then he felt a jolt of pain in his gut. His entire body felt like it was on fire, bones and flesh shifting and cracking. He let out a cry of pain, one that became feminine.

Hans dropped to his hands and knees and looked down at the ice. His eyes widened as he watched his face transforming into Elsa's, his hair turning white and growing out. He arched his back, coughing up snow and ice as breasts exploded from his chest, his suit changing into a gorgeous dress made of ice. A braid of hair fell over his shoulder.

"No! No! No!" Hans thought. "This can't be happening!"

_**"You wanted to be ruler of Arendelle right?"**_

__"Not like this!" Hans gasped.

_**"Heh, too bad."**_

__Hans barely resembled himself anymore as he looked over to the real Elsa's body. All the blood and flesh had formed into snow and was now spiraling towards him. He let out a feminine cry as the spiral of snow slammed into his head, devouring his memories with those of Elsa. Unable to remain conscious, Hans toppled over and knew no more.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

The Snow Queen could hear Anna calling her name. She groaned as she fluttered her eyes to see Anna kneeling beside her, holding her hand, teary eyed.

"A-Anna? Y-you're alive?" Elsa muttered. "But Hans said. . . "

Anna sniffled as she smiled.

"Hans was a liar. He just wanted the kingdom to himself." Anna replied. "Your powers thawed me out."

"O-oh Anna!"

Sobbing, Elsa threw her arms around Anna. Both sisters embraced happily, tears of joy running across their faces. Finally, after years of isolation, they were together again.


End file.
